Azumanga Preschool: The Lost Treasures
|image = |descr = Box Art (Bandai Extreme) |developer = Konami Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Extreme Bandai PocketTurbo |genre = Platform Action/Puzzle |released = April 2009 |modes = 1 Player |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Azumanga Preschool: The Lost Treasures is a platform game based on the Azumanga Daioh prequel "Azumanga Preschool" developed by Konami and Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Extreme and Bandai PocketTurbo. It was the first to introduce the 16-bit console "Bandai Extreme." The characters Chiyo Chan, Miruchi, and Yuka would later become the mascots of Azumanga Interactive. The game is a hack of the Sega Genesis and Game Boy versions of Animaniacs. But the music is changed in order to fit the theme, and there's no time limit unlike the original games. And it fixes problems the original games have, the weapons you use don't have full animation making it easy to rush through the game without any delays, the level layouts are modified making the game more easier to beat, and there's a lot of health and lives in the game making it generous. Story Chiyo Chan meets her friends Miruchi and Yuka to tell them that there are 4 lost treasures in Japan and they go on an adventure to find all 4 treasures. But then Dark-Father comes in at the end and takes 3 of the 4 lost treasures away from Chiyo Chan and her friends, so they battle against his robotic Mr. Kimura. Dark-Father then wonders off and Chiyo-Father comes in to take the girls back home with the 4 treasures they have. Gameplay The game features four main levels, which can be tackled in any order, in which the player must reach the end and beat the boss to obtain a piece of lost treasure. After clearing all four levels, players travel to the final level where they must fight a robot version of Mr. Kimura controlled by Dark-Father. Players control Chiyo Chan, Miruchi and Yuka, switching control between them to use their respective powers accordingly. Chiyo Chan uses a paddleball to stun enemies, and is also able to push and pull objects such as crates. Miruchi uses a toy mallet which can be used to hit switches, break certain objects and light fuses. Yuka is able to blow kisses which, when used on certain characters, triggers certain actions needed to progress. Like most video games, the characters have health indicators and a number of lives. The lives can be increased by obtaining either 100 Chiyo-Father shaped coins, or obtaining a kitten badge. Their health is indicated by their faces on the top left of the screen. When they smile, they are healthy, but when they are looking either tired, unhappy, or weak, then they should find health soon (which is found in the forms of several forms of ice cream or sweets or other kinds of food). The Bandai PocketTurbo version is the same as the Bandai Extreme version, but due to space constraints, only three levels are present in this version and certain parts of the three levels are absent. On easy mode, the PocketTurbo version ends early and it ends on one of the three levels, making the game have an abrupt ending. On normal and hard mode, the PocketTurbo version continues after you beaten the first three levels and you go to the fourth level and the final battle with Dark-Father's robotic Mr. Kimura. Box Art Azumanga Preschool The Lost Treasures Box Art 1.png|Bandai Extreme version Azumanga Preschool The Lost Treasures Box Art 2.png|Bandai PocketTurbo version Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Action/Puzzle Games Category:Games Category:Video Games